1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for generating read addresses for a video memory and, more particularly, to a device and a method for generating read addresses for a video memory which are preferably used for a video special effect: apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video special effect apparatuses for performing video special effect processes on video signals are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,581. In this type of video special effect apparatus, video signals are subjected to video special effect processes such as switching scenes in a manner which seems like turning a page of a book or breaking a sheet of glass. In the field of such video special effect processing, it is recently desired to perform video special effect processes on video signals which allow scenes to be switched in a more impressive manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for generating read addresses for a video memory which generate read address signals for switching scenes in a more impressive manner.